The present invention is directed to the general field of ceiling fans, and more specifically to the field of ceiling fans with features that make hanging and electrically connecting the fan easier, particularly with regard to installing fan blades.
The installation of a ceiling fan is a difficult task for a single installer. To install a conventional ceiling fan, the fan is lifted to just below the electrical junction box and held there while connecting the fan wires to the electrical supply wires. After the electrical connection is made, the fan is lifted to place the fan bell over the junction box and held in that position while the fan is attached to the box or a ceiling hanger in some manner, typically with screws or bolts. The combined operation takes several minutes and usually requires two persons, one to lift and hold and the other to make the wire and screw connections.
To reduce the weight and profile of the fan while making the electrical and ceiling attachment, the fan blades are typically attached to the drive ring hub (by screws) after the fan is hung from the ceiling. Once the fan blades are attached to the hub, they cannot be removed easily.
The present invention provides for an easily installed ceiling fan. The fan includes a quick connect device for physically mounting the fan blades to a ceiling fan hub. The fan blades can be hung from the drive ring hub in a collapsed, vertical orientation and then quickly snapped into the extended operating position.
In a preferred embodiment, the articulating fan blade assembly of the present invention includes a fan blade hub, a fan blade, and a locking mechanism. The hub includes at least one receiving slot. The fan blade includes a mounting portion extending from its end. The mounting portion includes a tab configured for being received in the receiving slot. The lock retains the fan blade shaft within the receiving slot upon insertion of the shaft into the receiving slot.
In one embodiment, the mounting tab may have pins mounted thereon. The pins engage a ridge in the slot, and the fan blades rotate downward around the axis of the pin. The pins may be withdrawn into the tab during insertion of the tab into the slot, and then extended so that the pins engage the slot. In another embodiment, the pins engage finger slots along the receiving slot for securing the fan blade in the receiving slot.